Trapped in Paradise
by RenegadeVoid
Summary: A Red vs. Blue AU in which Church's plane, which is also accompanied by the rest of the "blood gulch crew" (who have not met prior to this incident) crashes on a deserted island. They are forced to survive and get along with each other on the island until their so-called rescue arrives.


Church was extremely bored, tired, and aggrivated.

Though, that was expected, given his current situation.

He had been sitting on a plane for the past 4 hours, only half-watching the extremely uninteresting in-flight entertainment that had been provided. In all honesty, he would have much rather been asleep at this point; but, unfourtunately for him, he found himself completely unable to sleep on this god forsaken plane.

Being thousands of feet above the ground in a metal tube with wings gave him a very large amount of discomfort. Being afraid of heights, and the thought of possibly crashing didn't help his case, either.

The plane was fairly empty, only about twenty other passengers were on board at the time; though, their unbearable loudness made it seem as if there was almost twice that amount.

Beside him was a fairly slim, but muscular woman with short blonde hair. She had been sleeping for the majority of the flight, though.

"Ugh. How does she manage to sleep though all this? Seriously? It's not fucking fair." He muttered quietly, becoming slightly more aggravated at the fact that the passenger beside him was able to easily sleep, while he could not.

"Only four hours left of this hell of a flight." Church mumbled to himself, as he stared blankly down the isle next to him.

Only a few rows down the isle, he briefly spotted a flight attendant, who was pushing a small cart full of various items. _Maybe if I can get some alcohol, I'll have better chances at actually getting some god damn sleep._ He thought to himself, before pressing a small button above his seat.

After impatiently pressing the button a few times, the flight attendant, who had been talking to another passenger down the isle had begun to slowly roll her cart toward Church.

_Come on lady, I just want my god damn drink already_! He thought to himself as he impatiently waited for the flight attendant to reach his seat. Finally, she had reached the seat in which he was sitting in; bringing her cart to a harsh stop, and directing a light smile at him.

"Hello Sir. What can I help you with?" She asked in an overly happy tone; which was fairly common among flight attendants.

"Uh... I'll take the strongest alcohol you carry, please." He answered quickly.

Following his request, the attendant began to pour a bottle of somewhat clear alcohol into a small plastic cup.

"Here you go, Sir. Enjoy!" She said as she happily handed him the cup; a light smile forming on her already too happy face.

"Thanks." Church replied in a somewhat monotone voice.

He took the alcohol from her grasp and began to gulp it down without even stopping to think beforehand.

The flight attendant carelessly walked away, her cart loudly creaking in front of her as she pushed it down the isle. Church groaned angrily at the carelessness of the staff on the plane. _This flight could've been so much nicer if it weren't for the god damn shitty staff_. He thought, staring down at his nearly empty cup of alcohol.

Drinking all that alcohol in one go was not the most wise decision; especially since he absolutely hated the thought of having to use the toilet while in a moving vehicle, let alone an airborne plane. At this point, though, he really had no other choice.

Church groaned loudly as he slowly lifted himself off his seat, placing his hands on the arm rests to help support his weight. After regaining his balance, he carelessly began to shuffle toward the washrooms, which were located toward the rear of the plane. As he stumbled along the unstable isle, he got a number of different glares from passengers on the plane; some of which seemed to be quite unfriendly.

Church grunted as he began to eye the various passengers accompanying the plane as he became closer and closer to the washrooms.

After finally reaching the stalls, he opened the small door with force, and slammed it shut behind him as he stumbled on to the toilet. A small sigh of relief overtook him as he unzipped his pants and began to pee.

Just as he was about to finish, Church noticed the toilet water beginning to ripple. If it wasn't for the fact that he was on a plane, he would've just shrugged it off and walked away; but this was different, this was extremely discomforting.

"Huh... Maybe it's just turbulence. Yeah, I bet it's that." he muttered to himself reassuringly.

Just as that somewhat reassuring thought crossed his mind, the entire plane began to shake, and the unbearable sound of loud creaking ran through his eardrums.

"What the fuck!? I better get out of here." Church said to himself as his shaking arm quickly reached for the door handle, grasping it and carelessly throwing the door open.

"God dammit. I didn't sign up for this!" he said as he quickly made his way down the isle toward his seat.

Just as he reached his seat and was about to sit down, the plane violently jerked to the side, causing Church to lose his balance and fall in to the woman sitting next to him.

Surprisingly enough, she hadn't woken up until this point; and when Church landed on top of her, she suddenly jerked awake and directed an unsatisfied glare at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The blonde woman questioned angrily.

"I was about to sit down, then the plane started to shake, and I lost my balance. It wasn't on purpose, I swear!" Church claimed in discomfort before carefully pushing himself off the woman and into his seat beside her.

The woman just let out a loud grunt and looked in the opposite direction.

After getting somewhat comfortable in his seat, Church decided to fasten his seat belt, just to be safe. After taking this action, the plane began to shake and creak even more violently than before.

Church gulped in fear and tightly gripped his arm rests, glancing over at the blonde woman beside him to see how she was reacting to the chaos. She seemed fairly calm, quietly fastening her seat belt and staring out the window beside her.

"Hey, uh. I don't know about you, but I have a feeling this turbulence might not end well." Church explained to the blonde woman.

"Oh, shut up. We'll be fine." She replied in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"If you say so." Church said, followed by a deep sigh.

The plane continued to shake and rumble to the point where luggage from the storage departments above them began to fall.

"Aw fuck!" Church yelled as he was nearly hit by flying luggage.

A sudden loud beeping noise began ringing throughout his ears, it was the sound of the plane's emergency alarm. _This can't be good._ Church briefly thought to himself. Small departments above the seats opened up, and a few respiratory masks dropped down from them.

"See? I told you we were fucked!" Church announced at the blonde woman before taking one of the masks from above his head and putting it on.

The blonde woman simply grunted at him, putting on her mask as well.

Church tightly gripped the arm rests below him, biting his lip in fear and discomfort. A slightly raspy female voice began to speak through the PA system.

"Please fasten your seat belts, stay in your seats, and prepare for impact." She announced.

With that declaration, the plane began to jerk out of control, and rapidly descend downward. Luggage hit the ceiling, and Church was constantly being jerked in all directions. He felt like he was going to throw up.

The plane continued its rapid and unstable descent; and within a few more horrific seconds, Church was suddenly jolted forward as the plane came into contact with the water below.

After regaining his senses, he hastily unfastened his seat belt, and began to swim toward the closest emergency exit. After forcefully busting it open, he swam as fast as he could toward the surface.

Once his head was out of the water, Church took a deep breath of air, glancing in all directions to see who else had made it out.

While briefly scanning his surroundings, something different had caught his eye.

"What the hell?" Church exclaimed to himself, directing his glance toward what he thought he had seen.

It was no where close to what he had originally expected it to be. What his plane had crashed beside was an extremely large desert island.


End file.
